Where's my happy ending?
by Emily Snow
Summary: When a young woman discovers some rather unsettling things about the man she is about to marry she takes off. She decides to spend sometime in the south visiting relatives and enjoying the sun. While there she and another let's player from Youtube decide to meet up. title is subject to change. rating at first will be due to strong use of expletives. Cry/OFC,
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have a problem. I keep getting new ideas for fanfictions when I haven't completed others I'm already working on. This one is mostly original characters and involves a Youtuber I am a fan of.**

Alexis Lenson hummed happily to herself as she ascended the stairs towards her fiancé's apartment, for the time being they were still living separately but one was often at the others and after they got back from their honeymoon they would be moving into their new home. She had just come back from her final dress fitting. Her dress was perfect, everything she dreamed of when she was a little girl.

As she unlocked the front door she heard moaning from the back bedroom, 'probably just watching porn again.' She thought to herself as she moved to slip off her shoes, however, when she looked at the floor she saw a pair of woman's shoes that were too large to be her own. Gathering up her courage and anger Alexis marched through the apartment and threw open the bedroom door.

What she saw broke her heart.

**A/N: ** .

(the dress)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry the picture didn't show up, I posted a link to it on my profile. This time to prevent myself from writing myself into a corner and needing to back track I've written the first few chapters in a notebook already.**

_**Italics = text messages and chat messages**_

There on the bed was her fiancé Greg making passionate love to her cousin Bethanie. Slowly Alexis turned around and silently exited the apartment, as she walked out she pulled off the engagement ring and placed it on a table that sat beside the front door.

'What did I do to deserve this?' She questioned herself as she drove off. She sent a quick text to who was to be her matron of honor, her best friend Ellary; she asked if Ellary would be willing to meet up at a local bar.

_Okay what did you two fight about this time? Lol._

_We didn't fight, I just really need to talk to you about something. PLEASE!_

_Ok, ok, I'll meet you there in fifteen._

_Thnx._

Sighing Alexis then called and cancelled the flowers, cake, and dj. After that she shut her phone off and waited at a booth for Ellary to show up.

"Okay Lex, what's wrong." Ellary asked as she sat down in the booth.

"I need help calling everyone to tell them that the wedding is off." Alexis said softly.

"What, oh my god why?"

"Please, I can't talk about it quite yet; I just need some help making all these calls."

"Of course Alexis, whatever you need, you know I'm here for you."

By midnight the two had made all the calls, and were just discussing horrible exes. "I think I need a vacation. Do you think Aunt Kairi and Uncle Vincent would mind if I crashed with them for a week or two?"

"If you planned on heading south for a while they would be offended if you didn't," Ellary said.

"Yeah, I think I'll call in the morning and ask," Alexis said as she stood, clearing away the tissues, as she walked back towards the kitchen there was a pounding on her front door.

"I'll get it," Ellary said when she spotted Greg's car.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Fuck off Greg. She knows you're just white trash. Go back to the bar and let Alexis get on with her life." Ellary shouted trying to keep Alexis from coming to the door.

"ALEXIS! ALEXIS I NEED TO TALK TO YOU. WE CAN WORK THIS OUT, I NEED YOU," he screamed.

"go home greg, it's over," Alexis said softly from behind Ellary.

"Alexis, why? Why would you leave me this close to our wedding? What happened?"

"I walked in on you fucking someone else," she said before shutting the door in his face and returning to the living room with Ellary. For her part Ellary was fuming.

"He did what now?"

"he cheated. with bethanie"

"Bethanie as in our cousin?!"

"yes, as in our cousin."

"I can see now why you want to go away for a while. I'll help you pack, even in you can't stay with Uncle Vincent and Aunt Kairi you should be able to find a hotel near them where you can stay."

**One Week Later**

Alexis pulled into the driveway of her aunt and uncle's house; she opened the door and her dog Snuggles jumped over her in his excitement at being in a new area. "Snuggles get your furry but over here," Alexis laughed as her aunt opened the front door and squealed in delight.

"Hey girl, glad you made it safely. Baby boy come 'er," she hollered and Snuggles ran full speed to the woman. "So glad you brought your baby boy, he's just a sweetie."

"Hey Aunt Kairi." Alexis said softly as she grabbed Snuggle's collar and pulled him into the house.

"Okay girl, let's go get you set up in the guest room and then you and I are going to sit down and have some coffee and cake."

"Sounds like a plan," Alexis said as she let Snuggle's go once the door was closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis had been staying in Alabama for a few days when her aunt dragged her out of bed at six in the morning to spend the day shopping in the city. On the way they stopped at a small family style restaurant for breakfast and dropped Snuggles off at a dog daycare.

Her aunt was determined to get her out of the oversized shapeless clothes. "Girl, you need to get back into some sexy fitted clothes that will make what's-his-face regret that he ever lost you," she said as she shoved Alexis into the dressing room of Victoria's Secret before tossing five pieces of lingerie over the door. "Let's start with these. When we're done here we'll go get your hair looked at. Let's get that frizzy mess turned into something sexier."

That was how the day continued, with only a small break her aunt decided it was time for coffee. Then it was right back to shopping, so far Alexis had spent nearly four hundred dollars on new clothes and another one hundred on her hair and products for it. Where it had once been frizzy dirty blond it was now pale brown and slightly wavy, her aunt had rolled her eyes at first but liked the color once she saw how it made Alexis's eye color stand out more.

"Why don't you go spend some time in Florida? I'm sure lying in the sun surrounded by hot shirtless men is exactly what you need right now." Kairi said as she and Alexis entered a clothing boutique.

"I'll think about it," Alexis replied as she looked through a rack of cute tops.

"Girl you make good money with that YouTube thing you do, and with that whole winning the state lottery. Why not put that money to use and buy yourself a nice place on the beach?" Kairi said as she searched through a rack of skimpy bikinis.

"You're just saying that so you'll have a reason to go to Florida more often." Alexis said as she rejected bikini after bikini, trying constantly to search through the one-piece swimsuits.

"Bitch please. At least think about it," the older woman said as she handed Alexis a pile of skirts and bikinis and pushed her into the fitting room.

"Okay okay, I'll think about it." Alexis placated, throwing all the pink colored items back to her aunt without trying them on. Her aunt sighed in irritation but put all the items back, looking to see if there were any that came in a color she knew Alexis would at least try on.

In truth Alexis had already been considering relocating after everything that had happened these last few weeks. It wasn't like she couldn't work from where ever she chose to live. The wonderful thing about a gaming channel was that it allowed her to reside where ever so long as she had a good internet connection.

Maybe her aunt was right, maybe a move was just what she needed in order to start healing from what had happened. After a few more hours of shopping the pair picked up Snuggles and then returned to the house. After she helped unload the car Alexis made her way to the guest room she was using.

She recorded and posted a new video, this one was a reading a scary story she found. She would have done a game play video but that type of stuff was still at her house in Michigan. As the video was rendering she posted an explanation for her absence from the site. After the video posted she as overwhelmed by the out pouring of comments from her viewers. Most were very understanding and heartwarming, there were a few trolls but for the most part everyone was kind.

A few hours later, after the sun had set she was getting ready to go to sleep when her laptop alerted her to the fact that someone was trying to Skype with her. Getting up she was prepared to ignore the call she assumed was from her mom or brother she was surprised to discover that it was neither. No the person trying to contact her was a fellow YouTube-er.

_Hey Miss Tendo. _

_Hello Cry._

_Everything ok?_

_Idk. Things are things I guess. Can't really change what happened._

_I know you said you were having problems. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you if you need_

_Thanks, but I think I still need to come to terms with everything before I tell others much more of what happened. _

_If there is anything you need to hesitate to ask._

_Well, I'm considering relocating. Where would you suggest I look for a place?_

_Florida_

_Is that just because that's where you are? I'm actually in Alabama right now, visiting family._

_Wait, Alabama? Aren't you supposed to be getting married tomorrow in Michigan?_

_That's part of my personal issues that have come up._

_Oh, well…. Panama City Beach is a nice place to live, and I could use a housemate besides my dog._

**(A/N: I have no idea where Cry is from. Panama City Beach is just the only place in Florida I have actually visited)**

_Thanks for the offer but if I were to move in with you I think I would first need to make sure that Snuggles and your dog get along. Also I would need to make sure that Snuggles likes you. I don't think I could live with someone my baby boy didn't like. _

_Lol. I was going to suggest you meet my dog before anything gets decided. We think a like it seems. What breed is Snuggles?_

_I'm not sure. Rescued him from the pound when he was a puppy. I think he is a German Shepard mix._

_Who would get rid of a puppy? So will you?_

_Why don't we plan to meet first? I'm free whenever, just let me know a day or two ahead so I can make arrangements for a place to stay._

_Okay, I shall send you a message soon. But for now I shall get back to getting ready for tonight's live stream. You're more than welcome to be a guest tonight if you want._

_Sure, just let me know what your Steam info is and I'll be ready to go by 11._

Alexis only had to wait a few seconds before she had the required information. She sent off a quick add request and wasn't surprised when her message box was flooded with chat from the usual late night crew.

She made sure she had all the games that were scheduled for that night and grabbed an energy drink from the bottom of her purse. 'I probably wouldn't have gotten much sleep anyway' she thought to herself as Snuggles began yipping in his sleep. As he was yipping she turned her microphone on and that was the first thing everyone heard.

Cry of course started laughing and a few people asked what that noise was. Before she could reply Cry answered, "I'm guessing that the noise was our guest's dog making noise in his sleep"

"Yes, he must be chasing something" Alexis said before laughing at the viewer chat exploding with comments about who she might be. A large number of people got it right; a few incorrectly guessed that she was Cry's older sister.

"I didn't know there was going to be a guest tonight," Russ said.

"Neither did I," Jund added.

"I asked her just a few moments ago when we were chatting. Tonight's guest is Miss Tendo, the YouTube-er who plays only Super Nintendo games on her channel." Cry stated happily, causing the chat to explode with theories as to why Cry and Alexis were talking. The one that made everyone laugh was the one that stated that Miss Tendo and Cry were twins separated at birth and were now getting to know each other after discovering the truth.

Alexis laughed when everyone on the stream began calling her 'Missy' or some variation. She had to catch herself to keep from swearing as often as she wanted to. "This is why I play older games," she growled when she died for the tenth time in five minutes during 'Left for Dead'.

It was dawn by the time Alexis left the stream, it was winding down anyway but she didn't think she could keep her eyes open for anymore. She shutdown her laptop and crawled into bed with Snuggles falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

When she woke it was to Snuggles liking her face and whining, clearly wanting to go outside. She stretched and stood up, grabbing the leash and attaching it to her dog's collar. She nodded to her aunt as she walked out the door, grabbing a plastic bag on her way out.

Once Snuggles was done with his business he wanted to go right back inside and play. Alexis rolled her eyes and reentered the house. Her aunt was waiting with her hands on her hips, "Since when do you sleep until noon?"

"Since I stayed up until dawn doing a favor for a fellow YouTube-er," Alexis replied softly, removing the leash from Snuggles' collar and heading into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. "Oh, I might go to Florida next weekend. I might meet up with the guy I helped out last night."

"What? Did you just say you might go to Florida?"

"Yes, he and I have gaming channels and he invited me to visit him when he heard I had called off my wedding."

"So are you going to stay with him?"

"No, not at first anyway, I'll stay at a hotel and if Snuggles likes him and his dog likes me and Snuggles then I will consider staying with him until I find a place of my own.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Man this whole handwriting this before typing thing is doing me so much good. This way I don't end up needing to change what I want to happen because I typed something up and then a few chapters later I can't get to where I wanted to be.**

The following weekend Alexis found herself making the drive from Alabama to Panama City Beach, Florida. Snuggles was happily riding shotgun and Alexis found herself growing more and more anxious as the miles passed by.

None of her fans knew what she looked like and none of Cry's knew what he looked like. For all she knew some crazy person had hacked Cry's account or made a fake account and pretended to be cry. She could be on her way to meet a serial killer. 'Damn it Alexis, you should have asked for a description of what he looked like,' she thought to herself.

She stopped on the border between Alabama and Florida for lunch and to walk Snuggles so that she could stretch her legs and so that Snuggles wouldn't make a mess in her car. She let him know where she was and then called her brother and told him who she was meeting with, that way if she went missing he could give police some information that could help lead them in the right direction. At first he was flipping out on her for even considering going to a different state to see a man she had never met. However, he calmed when she gave him information and promised to call him in the evening to let him know how it had all gone.

She finished her food and called Cry.

"Hello?" a sleepy male voice asked.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" she asked softly.

"No, not at all. It was just a long day yesterday. You know, filming and editing. The usual. So where are you? You know, I just realized we've never called each other by name before. I'm Ryan, what's your name?" he responded, sounding much more alert.

"I just got into Florida and I'm Alexis. So people have heard your name a time or two in your videos."

"Yeah, they have, however most fans seem to hold me in higher regards than I ever thought people would."

"Yeah, I've noticed that to. They still call you Cry even in the comments of videos where you're given name is stated. It's cool that you have such a devoted fan base."

"Your fan base is also devoted. I mean with what you posted a little while back had nearly all of them being understanding even without giving them many details."

"Okay so I just stopped at the first rode side park this side of the Florida state line and should probably be to the hotel with in the next four hours. So where would you like to meet?"

"There is a Pizza Hut near the hotel you told me you were planning on staying at. We could meet there once you get settled. Are you already out of your car? Sounds like it's very windy where you are."

"Yeah, Snuggles was whining and I really don't want to clean a mess out of my car."

"Yeah, I wouldn't either," Ryan laughed, "well I guess I'll talk to you soon."

"Talk to you soon, bye Ryan."

"Until this evening I guess, see you then Alexis," Ryan replied before he hung up.

She wasn't sure why but there was something about how Ryan said her name that gave her chills like no other man had before. She had yet to decide if that was a good thing or not. She cleaned up the pile Snuggles made and tossed it into the trash receptacle labeled for animal waste. A few hours later Alexis was checking into her hotel room. The receptionist had cooed at Snuggles and asked if Alexis would like to sign up for the dog walking service offered. Smiling Alexis politely declined the offer but thanked the woman for making Alexis aware that the service was offered.

Alexis got herself comfortable in her two bed suite and called her brother to let him know she made it to Florida safely; she then called her aunt to tell her the same thing. Once that was taken care of Alexis took a shower, having forgone one when she awoke that morning in lieu of the fact that she would spend a good chunk of her day in a car.

Once she was done she dried and straightened her hair taking care to apply the proper products so that she didn't damage the coloring she had recently gotten done to her hair.

"I'm fairly plain. I like peperoni, sausage, and onions," Alex replied.

"Fairly standard pizza toppings," Ryan commented.

When the server returned Ryan ordered a large pan pizza with peperoni and onions. Having taken their order the server left for the kitchens and silence fell between the two of them once more.

"So, you're contemplating relocating. Was it truly so bad? The thing that happened I mean."

"If you knew what happened you would probably say that I'm running away from my problems but I just couldn't take being near him anymore. Not after he betrayed me like he did," Alexis said softly, staring at the spot just below Ryan's face.

"I doubt I would accuse you of running from your problems. By the sounds of it your…..or I guess I should say, the guy who used to be your fiancé hurt you deeply. He played a game with your emotions didn't he?"

"You could say that," Alexis sighed, still not lifting her gaze.

Suddenly Ryan reached across the table and gently lifted her head so that they were looking each other in the eyes.

"Don't. If you fall into a depression he wins. Remember, you have many people you can talk to about your issues. We are here for you," Ryan stated firmly.

Alexis was a little too deep in her thoughts to catch that Ryan included himself in the group of people she had available to her should she need to talk. For his part Ryan couldn't believe his slip up. He hadn't intended to include himself in that statement, at least not verbally.

"I'm trying not to but all I can think about is how, just a short while before the wedding, he cheated on me. The other woman was rather proud of herself, boasting about how the two of them had been doing so since months before he proposed," Alexis tried to keep herself from crying. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to unload that onto you."

"It's okay, you've been hurt. You needed to get that off your chest. You're not the first person to be in a shitty relationship and I know you won't be the last." Ryan said as he thumbed away a stray tear that was falling down Alexis' cheek.

After the pizza was finished Alexis was getting ready to walk back to the hotel when it started raining.

Upon arriving back at her hotel room Alexis opened the door and held her breath as she opened the bathroom door to survey the damage she was sure Snuggles had caused.


End file.
